


The Fortitude and the Mischief

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor drawn as if they were tarot cards.</p>
<p>(Commissioned Artwork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fortitude and the Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).



> Commissioned by Smallbrownfrog. :)

  
. . . . . . . . . 


End file.
